


Good As New

by The_Ballerina_Jedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post- The Wrong Jedi, Post- season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ballerina_Jedi/pseuds/The_Ballerina_Jedi
Summary: "Good as new. Maybe even better." Anakin gave Ahsoka her once-lost lightsabers back during the Siege of Mandalore, but this is how he got them, and how he made them even better before seeing his lost Padawan again.





	1. Chapter 1

Good As New  
Chapter one:  
  
  
~Three weeks after The Wrong Jedi~  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker was in a briefing in the war room of the Jedi temple, planning his next mission with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was just about to leave to brief Captain Rex and ready the 501st when a transmission came in.  
  
"Who's it from?" Anakin asked turning back to the holo-map he and Obi-Wan were just studying.  
  
"The Republic Military base." Obi-Wan answered back with slight surprise in his voice.  
  
The transmission chimed again and again until Anakin answered it. The holo-image formed showing Commander Fox.  
  
"Commander Fox, this is unexpected." Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard.  
  
"Yes well, we have recently come in possession of some evidence from the Wrong Jedi trial that might be of some interest to General Skywalker." The clone commander turned to look at Anakin.  
  
Anakin's body tensed at the mention of "The Wrong Jedi" trial, every time he heard his former Padawan's trial mentioned he immediately filled with anger. Tightening his gloved hand into a fist he spoke up.  
  
"What did you find?" His voice drastically sharper then it was just a moment ago and Obi-Wan took notice of it.  
  
Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sideways glance from across the table as if to say what he knew his old master was thinking. But Anakin didn't care, it'd been three weeks without Ahsoka and he hadn't moved on like the rest of the Order seemed to.  
  
Commander Fox wasn't phased by Anakin's small outburst.  
  
"It's best if you see it for yourself, General." He said.  
  
"I'll be right there." Anakin said quickly and ended the transmission.  
  
"Anakin we are about to scale an attack on a Separatist invasion, surly whatever they've found can wait." Obi-Wan tried to reason but Anakin was already on his way out.  
  
"I don't care, whatever it is, it might be a way to bring her back."  
  
At this Obi-Wan came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking.  
  
"Anakin, you know she made her decision, she's not going to come back." He turned Anakin to face him before continuing. "Can you blame her?"  
  
Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. "No. But I can blame the Jedi Order who abandoned her. And I can blame the Republic, who was ready to sentence her to death for a crime she didn't commit."   
  
He pulled away from Obi-Wan's grip and left the room without turning back.  
  
~ at the Republic Military Base ~  
  
Anakin landed his Jedi starfighter on the ground of the military base. It was well into the night with heavy rain falling hard on the dome of his ship. It was much like the night the last time he was here.   
  
Memories of him and Clones chasing her down, her fighting to clear her name.  
  
"You didn't even come!" She had wailed when he finally cornered her.  
  
"They wouldn't let me, Ahsoka."  
  
"You could've if you tried!"  
  
Anakin winced at the memory of her words. He could've done more for her. He will do more for her.  
  
Anakin walked into the facility from the pouring rain, his cloak drenched as he lowered the hood and stood before the glass separating the control office and the main entrance. The red ray-shield door buzzed to his left.  
  
Commander Fox was there to meet him.  
  
"What did you find?" Anakin asked immediately.  
  
The commander pulled out a small container from under the desk and placed it's containments into the drawer that would open from Anakin's side.  
  
He pressed a control and soon Anakin was staring at what lie inside of it.  
  
"A trooper discovered it during a patrol by the sewer pipes on the south side of the base." Commander Fox explained before Anakin could even ask.  
  
"Ahsoka's shoto lightsaber." Anakin said softly, more for himself than anyone else. He carefully picked it up as if it might disappear in his hands. But it didn't, he held it in his hand and ran his thumb across the hilt of it. It was a bit scratched up but not really different from when Ahsoka first constructed it. Anakin brought himself out of his thoughts and looked directly at Fox.  
  
"Ahsoka was band from the Jedi Order, she was prosecuted by the Republic, isn't this technically evidence of a Republic court case? Why did you even contact me?"   
  
Why would he show him, give him this false hope of holding onto her when he couldn't even take the lightsaber?  
  
Commander Fox removed him helmet and met his eyes.  
  
"It would be going against standard procedure, but that lightsaber doesn't belong to the Republic, it belongs to the person who made it. Jedi or not, it's hers."  
  
Anakin didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why? You haven’t even served under her command before."  
  
"Because loyalty is everything to us Clones. I wasn't loyal to her, didn't even listen to her, I only reacted on what I saw and knew to be true at the time. Giving this to you is the least I can do for Commander Tano now."  
  
Anakin just stared at the commander, he knew he was being truthful, he could sense his sincerity, but he still had a hard time believing what he was hearing. Someone actually cares that they helped prosecute the wrong Jedi, that this Commander was willing to break the rules for the sake of loyalty.  
  
"Thank you, Commander Fox, this is very admirable of you." Anakin clipped the lightsaber to his belt.  
  
"Will that be all General?" Fox asked, putting his helmet back on.  
  
"Yes Commander."   
  
With that Fox returned to his work and Anakin turned to leave, he tugged his drenched hood back over his head as he stepped out into the rain.   
Looked like he had a new project for himself.  
  
  
*  
  



	2. Two months after the wrong Jedi

Chapter two:  
  
~Two Months After The Wrong Jedi~  
  
  
Coruscant is a beautiful glistening city, a beacon of power to all of the Republic. On the surface of it, at least. But deep into the lower levels of the planet lies a completely different world.  
  
Over populated and dirty, with a layer of filth on every building. Most people were just trying to make a living in this hell hole, but the lower you go the worse it gets.   
The people start to look more suspicious, you were more likely to run across bounty hunters or escaped convicts than actual citizens.  
  
Anakin's lived on Coruscant for most of his life, he knew not everyone lived like the Jedi or politician on the surface, but he was always secretly surprised at how bad itwas in the underworld and only getting worse.   
  
If this planet is so post to be the home of the Republic, why haven't things improved? That’s the price of war, I guess. He thought to himself.  
  
Anakin Skywalker didn't have much time, he was supposed to prepare to leave as soon as possible to aid in an attack on a Separatist fleet, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity.  
  
He stood in the shadows of a seedy neighborhood on level 13-12 waiting for his contact to show up.  
  
He kept his hood down so he wouldn't be recognized by any security detail, but there were none to be seen around these parts. The only other soul around right now was a stray Tooka Cat scavenging around in a nearby dumpster.  
  
He was watching as the cat's tail flicked back and forth happy with the trash it had dug up when it suddenly hunched its back and hissed at him. No not at him, at someone behind him.  
  
Anakin swung around, igniting his lightsaber and pointed it at the person who came up behind him.  
  
"Is that your lightsaber, or are you just excited to see me, Skywalker?"   
  
"Ventress.” Anakin said. “Did you find what I payed you for?" He glowered and turned his lightsaber off.  
  
"That depends,” Ventress smirks. “Did you bring me what you promised?" She asked, leaning to one side with her hand on her hip.  
  
He held open his cloak revealing two other lightsabers on his belt.  
  
"Ladies first." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
Ventress laughed "So the Jedi aren't so high and mighty after all, if you actually hired a bounty hunter scum such as myself to do your dirty work."   
  
She pulled out a lightsaber from the back of her belt. "I have to admit this is the most boring job I've done in a while." She said as she handed it to him.  
  
Anakin held the saber in his hands. It was Ahsoka's lightsaber, no doubt.   
  
Ventress cleared her throat, interrupting his thoughts. "I believe you still owe me something." She held out her own hand.  
  
"What credits weren't enough?" He joked but tossed her her lightsabers that were stolen to frame Ahsoka.   
  
She caught them and turned them on immediately, the red light piercing the darkness.  
  
Anakin stood ready to fight her lighting Ahsoka's lightsaber in defiance. Its green glow illuminating his face.  
  
Ventress cackled. "Come on Skywalker, no hard feelings. Haven't I've been trustworthy?" She turned her lightsabers off and placed them back on her belt once again.  
  
"I wouldn't say trustworthy, more like in desperate need of credits." He lowered the lightsaber but didn't turn it off.  
  
"You're lucky you gave me enough credits, a Jedi's weapon on the black market isn't cheap you know." She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks.  
  
"As painful as it is for me to say this, you actually were a good Master to that little horned brat of yours. Even now."  
  
Anakin was surprised, he's only seen this side of Ventress once, the day of Ahsoka's trial.  
  
"You're not like most Jedi," she continued. "Maybe that's why I always had more fun fighting with you." She patted her lightsabers on her side.  
  
"And all this time I thought you just liked me for my looks." He snorted.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Anakin, you've never been much to look at. Obi-Wan on the other hand..." She trailed off, smirked, and turned on her heel, slipping back into the darkness without a trace.  
  
Once he was sure she was gone he turned off the lightsaber with a snap-hiss. Had Asajj Ventress really just helped him? And complimented him? He stood there for a moment to process what had just occurred.   
  
He looked at his former Padawan's weapon in his hand and sighed. "This galaxy was a lot simpler when you were around." He said quietly. He knew he was by himself, but those words were still meant for Ahsoka.   
  
Clipping the lightsaber to his belt, he left to make his way back to the surface of this complicated world.   



End file.
